The manufacture of personalized medicine products such as autologous cell-based cancer immunotherapies is a tremendous challenge. When the manufactured batch size is for a single patent, new manufacturing systems are needed to reduce the cost and improve the quality of these individualized products. The long-term objectives of this project are to develop a microbioreactor-based manufacturing platform to enable the low cost manufacture of autologous cell therapies at scales exceeding 100,000 individual therapies per year. Initial feasibility will be assessed by cultivating T-cells in existing microbioreactors and optimizing process conditions for maximum cell density. In addition, process development to improve the efficiency of genetically modifying the target cells will be performed in order to improve product quality and process robustness. Finally a microbioreactor system specifically for autologous cell therapy manufacturing with quality control sample preparation will be designed.